Worthless
by Arithena
Summary: Usually when you have your first born child you feel nothing but to protect the child with all your heart, but one couple want nothing but pain for their first born.
1. Chapter 1

Title: worthless

Summary: usually when having your first born child you feel nothing but to protect the child with all your heart, but one couple wants nothing but pain on their first born.

"You are the ugliest thing I ever seen"

"What wrong with your face"

"Why are your eyes like that?"

"When you die I'm going to having a party to celebrate"

"What wrong with your hair, you look weird"

These are the words that four old Itachi Uchiha have been hearing in his short years of life. Most are ten times worst. Most are from his own parents. Itachi was born a very sick baby; it was a rare deformity in his heart. The doctors told his parents to keep a constant eye on the infant daily checking his heart beats. Sometimes he would undergo cardiac arrest and has to be brought back to life by a shock to his chest. But he being sick is not the reason they hated him. They nearly let him die a couple of times. The reason was simple. He was an accident...

The typical result of a drunken night...no. He was the result of an unwanted marriage to a man that rapes his wife every night. Mikoto is Itachi mother; she hated him more than anything in the world.

**This is a chapter tester. This story is so violent im not even sure if anyone it interested in this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just redo the 2nd chapter again! so its longer and this time I have the birth of Sasuke in it (I had another version of this chapter but my friends said it was way to gross and distrubing too be put in; personally I find the fact that Mikoto would be married to Fugaku in the anime just distrubing altogether! I mean come on, the guy is uglyier than being ass ugly! Sad thing is Itachi look just like him!)**

**I love mikoto she is a pretty lady, but I want to make her bad instead of nice...and the reason i put this story in Itachi-Sasuke catagory instead of Itachi-Mikoto is because after chapter 3 Sasuke has a huge roll in the story. There might be some ITAXSASU if you guys are good ^.- Well that and popular demand too...aw shucks we'll see about that, i have other stories i need to update as well but my brian is totally fried with all the sudden events in my life. so anyone wants add in suggestions PM or comment for those whom are way to freaky lazy too to loggin.**

**Okay, I'll stop talking now and let you guys read this...**

**(BTW TODAY IS MY OTOUTO BIRTHDAY! HAPPY 11th BDAY LITTLE BRO...)**

* * *

Worthless chapter 2

June 9th...45 minutes after midnight. Mikoto was holding her child in her arms. She stared at her newborn son, in great disgust.

The little baby began to smile as Mikoto's frown deepens. She named him Itachi. Meaning bad omen, that's all she sees him as a bad omen. Itachi coos as he tries to grab him mothers beautiful hair. Mikoto puts him back in the plastic crib next to her hospital bed.

Itachi was a very playful baby, trying his best to get his mother attention. He stretched his stubby arms as far as he could to reach his mother.

"Stupid weasel. I wished you disappear, you along with your vile father." she growled.

Itachi put his tiny fingers in his mouth while squirming around.

She spat at him.

Hate, hate, hate, hate is all she can think about. If anyone wanted to ask her three words she feels about the baby it is: Murder, disdain, and pathetic. Mikoto stared at the window it was still raining out, but for some odd reason it made her calm and happy...a feeling she haven't felt since she was a little girl, a feeling she haven't felt since she was married.

Moments later her child began to make weird faces and noises. Mikoto didn't notice she assumed it was gas until the baby produces an ear piercing wail. He was begging to be killed by her.

She being a strong woman used her strength to get off the bed and pushed her son down the hall. She locks the door and climb back in her hospital bed.

She could finally get the peace she well deserves. Unaware her son was having his first heart attack. It took doctors half an hour to revive him.

She never shed a tear...

The next few months of the baby's life have been plain torture and agony. Poor baby has been neglected. He screams everyday from severe diaper rashes, heart difficulties and the frequent cigarette burns on his skin if his mother gets really annoyed.

His father was much of a help to the situation, he never hit the child though, he discover he had a secret interest in his son that most would consider inappropriate.

Itachi began to talk at age 2, a late talker from the abuse. His first words were 'Mama'

"Mama! Mama!" Mikoto hears the toddler call for her but she tries to block out his cries by turning up the television.

"Mama..." this time it was louder. He started too bounced up and down his crib stretching his small arms.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I HATE YOU!"

Itachi sat down and began to play with his toes.

"You are not cute..." Mikoto scolded. She turns her attention back to her favorite game show. She opens up another beer can and gulped it down.

Itachi stood up again when he realized he lost his mother attention. "Mama...mama!" he started to bounce again. Mikoto didn't bother to turn her head back towards her son. All of a sudden he started to cough violently.

"M-m*cough*ma-*cough*ma?"

"DIE! I WANT YOU DEAD!" Mikoto threw a small oxygen tank at him. The toddler went silent for awhile before he fell in the crib. His mother knocked him out.

Mikoto stared at him for awhile...she took another sip and finish watching her show.

A woman with dark brown hair, black eyes wearing a blue dress walked into the bedroom with arms full of baby things.

"More crap...sis, take that shit back and get your money back." Mikoto said while rolling her eyes.

Her sister name is Kyoubi; she was the oldest out of six fraternal sextuplets. She was so much kinder than her baby sister who is the youngest out the pair.

She was fully aware of the abuse going on between her sister and her husband, and she was also aware about the baby abuse as well... Many times she tries to put the baby up for adoption but she didn't want her sister in prison either.

She only interfere to place Itachi in the hospital for his illness and if he was about to be beaten to death. Kyoubi loves Itachi beyond belief.

"Mikoto this is for the child." she lightly smiled. She turned her head and saw Itachi sleeping.

Mikoto looked at Itachi and back at her sister. "Doesn't he look repulsive? A sick animal and quite annoying as well."

Kyoubi hated the way she talked about her nephew. Its makes her want to beat her own sister down. "That's your son!" she growled. Mikoto turn her head to the TV. "His son". Kyoubi had enough. She stood in front of the TV blocking the view.

"What the fuck bitch!"

"Why do you do this to yourself and your baby? You stay with a man that rapes you and your son, but you blame it on the baby! What did he do to deserve this treatment, Mikoto he just a child! He didn't ask to be born honey!"

Mikoto didn't want to answer her sister. She turned her attention to Itachi when she heard his weak voice. "Mama...mama...mama..."

Kyoubi smiled at the toddler.

He was too cute.

"Itachi? How are you baby?" she whispered. She gently picked the baby up and brings him to his mama. She placed him on her lap.

Mikoto scrunch her nose. "Get it off me" Itachi place his head on his mother chest and smiled.

"See... No matter how much you hated him, he will always love you back" Mikoto was creeped out by the affection.

"Mama..."

"Mama...?"

Mikoto open her eyes to look at her six year son. He was dripping wet and only wearing his black boxers. The reason for him being wet is when he refuse to obey his father sex request he gets hosed.

"Itachi you know I hate you right?" Mikoto smiled.

Itachi loves seeing his mother happy, even if it means he gets torture. Anything for his mother to show some love towards him, some attention...

Itachi smiled back. "I know mama...do you need your beer, your foot rubbed or anything of a sort." Mikoto was eight months pregnant; they suspect it was a girl.

Unlike when she was pregnant with Itachi Mikoto seems to love the child more. It made Itachi jealous and angry, but he could never show it or his mother wouldn't love him. And he wants the love badly!

"Itachi if you did the world a favor and DIE! Maybe the people wouldn't run from the sight of your hideously deformed face! Now get me a smoke and a beer!"

Itachi felt like a part of him has been eaten away. Did his mother just wished for his death?

"Mother, if I died will you love me now?"

"Itachi, if you died I will piss on your grave and dance at your funeral, I would fucking throw a party and watch as I burn every shit that reminds me of you as I wear the biggest fucking smile. NOW GET MY SHIT!"

Itachi frowned and walked to the kitchen where his aunt Kyoubi was at cooking dinner. She watched Itachi go in the fridge to get his mothers beer. "Itachi? What are you doing?" she asked looking at the tears running down his face.

"Mama needs her cigarettes..."

"Mama doesn't need to drink or smoke while pregnant." Kyoubi took the objects out his hands.

"...am I hideous and deform?"

"No! You are sooooooo beautiful; you're as pretty as the angels in heaven, as bright as the night stars. You are my gorgeous nephew..." she told him and hugged Itachi. "Don't you ever let anyone tell you different!"

"But, mama says I am ugly? And what mama says is always right...she is always right..." he mumbled. Kyoubi shook her head and sighed.

"If your mother said, the sky is made out pudding and the leaves on the trees are green gummy bears would you still think she is right?" Itachi laugh at his aunt, she was so silly!

"Hahahahaha! No Aunty that would be really weird! Hahahahaha!" Itachi hugged his aunt. He loves her; sometimes he pretends that she was his mother. "I wished she love me like you..."

Kyoubi held nephew like he was her own child. She herself can't have children due to cancer, so she considers him as a son.

... If only it was so.

"ARGHHHH!"

Itachi quickly got out of his small single bed, dragging his thin White sheet with him.

He could hear his mother screaming in agony.

Thinking that his daddy was hurting her again he buried himself under the sheet and covered his ears praying to god that he was not next. But to his amazement his father haven't busted through his door and dragging him by the hair to his 'office'.

"AGHHHHHH! IT'S COMING, IT'S COMING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Itachi immediately ran towards his bedroom door excited! "My new baby sister is coming!" he wasn't excited about the newborn sudden arrival but he only excited to see if they would change their minds and disposed it. His mama should only love him!

He could hear screams of mayhem coming from the master bathroom; before he left his safe room he checked both ends of the stretched hallway before he decided to leave. Itachi took gentle steps towards his parents bedroom and tried to twisted the door knob but it was locked, just as soon as he was about to turn away he heard the cries of the baby.

He slowly backed up against the wall and slide down to his knees. It was finally here…

'_Kill it, please kill it…she only suppose to love me, not the baby! It's not fair, its never fair... mine mama!' _He covered his ears not wanting to hear anymore, he was busy repeating his words that he didn't noticed his father had just came out with the baby.

"**Is the how you really feel about your new baby brother?"**

Itachi immediately stood up and began to tremble in fear. "Please…I didn't mean it…I didn't mean those bad things I said, sir…" he whimpered. He didn't want to look his father in his eyes, afraid of what they look like.

"Oh really? It seems to me that you don't want this child, well boy… you going to get your wish…" Fugaku said. He took out a kunai knife and handed it to his son and gave the child to him as well. The baby was still covered in blood and other bodily fluids from the labor. Itachi looked up at his father confused…

"Go ahead and kill it…"

* * *

**Me: You sir, are an asshole**

**Fugaku: Fuck you, Ari!**

**Me: Fuck me? Fuck you for being a shitty Uchiha clan leader!**

**Sasuke: Daddy, what shitty means and why that is a bad thing?**

**Itachi: Sasuke dont say Shit, thats a bad word!**

**Sasuke: but you said Shit TOO! shit, shit, shit!**

**Me: SHIT! ^.^**

**Itachi: Ari!**

**Sasuke: SHIT! ^.^**

**Itachi:...and you guys wonder why I killed my clan...**

**OO**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oh really? It seems to me that you don't want this child, well boy… you going to get your wish…" Fugaku said. He took out a kunai knife and handed it to his son and gave the child to him as well. The baby was still covered blood and other bodily fluids. Itachi looked up at his father confused…_

_"Go ahead and kill it…"_

Itachi looked at his father, scared and confused. Did he really wanted him to kill this child?

"No...no...mama will hate me..." Itachi whispered he looked down at his feet trying to hide his tears eyes. His mama is going to give that baby all the love deserved, why can't he just take the baby and smother it with a pillow...he remember how happy his mother was when she knew she was pregnant with her second child, she wanted him, but what about her first baby? Wasn't Itachi special too? Of course not, he is ugly, worthless, trash, just nothing! And he gets a constant reminder of that everyday.

"Heh, your mama hates you with a passion! I remember times when you were a shitless infant that your mother would come in your room and dump dirt all over you, she was trying to bury you alive!" Fugaku laughed.

"Kill it you wrench child!"

Itachi jumped when his father punches the wall, nearly missing his face. He was scared, though he really want nothing but the infants death he wouldn't dare destroying his mother's heart.

"...no...please don't hurt m-"

Fugaku's fist collide with Itachi's right cheek, making the boy land on the floor. He grab his face and cries in pain, he was pretty sure that he lost a tooth, lucky that none of his permanent teeth came in yet.

"OWwww! Mama help! Mama please help me!" he screamed as he try to crawl away from his father.

"Mama? what did i told you boy...She never wanted you. you are better off dead."

As Fugaku laugh at his son Itachi start to faded in and out of conscious, he began to dream about his life, in his dream he and his mother loved each other so much...

_"Oh, baby. Happy birthday..." Mikoto smiled as she cut the birthday cake right in front of her oldest son._

_No father, No baby... It made him happy, just him and his mother._

_ Itachi was celebrating his seventh birthday, he didn't have any friends to celebrate it with but, his mother was there and that's all Itachi needed. _

_He enjoyed the soft tune song of the lullaby sing in the Uchiha family his mother was humming in his ear as she stroke the back of his hair. Mikoto admires how soft and silky his fine hair was, just as beauty as her own. She nuzzled her entire face into the back of his head. Itachi was her baby boy..._

_"Mama, can I open my present now? Please?" Itachi stared at his mother with his puppy dog eyes, Mikoto couldn't help but to laugh at her son expression. It was so so cute... "Yes baby, whatever you like" Itachi quickly snatched the package out of his mother's hand and quickly unwrap it... _

_His smile quickly turned into a frown when he open the box, it was a..._

_"Bad boys don't deserve good dreams," Mikoto whispered, her voice was still kind but the words were malicious. She pull the item out and rubbed it in Itachi's mouth trying to make him eat it, to choke on it._

_"Mhphhh! Mama...stwoph!" He try to said, his mother arms were so much stronger. The item was a photo of Itachi dismembered head in the hands of an insane laughing mother._

_"Eat it you vile piece of crap!"_

...

Fugaku stared at the boy baby lying right beside the boy crying. Fugaku smiled and unbutton his pants as he walk towards his oldest son. "You turn me on so much, damn you're so cute..."

"Where's my baby, give me my baby..." Mikoto cried from the other room. Fugaku sighed and buttoned himself back up, he stared at the crying baby and decided to leave it. "Next time, you're mine..."

"What do you want...You see I'm busy." Fugaku yelled at his wife who was trying to stand by holding on to the door edge.

Mikoto glared at him, even though she can't move to well after child-birth, She still have her sour foul attitude. "Just give me my baby...you sick bastard." The last three words never left from her mouth, there were more names she want to call him but chose not because she was not in the mood.

"Which one? the ugly whiny crap or the slobbering piece of shit messing up my floors..."

"You know what I mean..."

"Hmph, you can stand perfectly fine you can get it yourself, by the way...I want a snack, clean up the mess you left all over my bathroom floor, once you are done serve me my sandwich...I'll be in my studying." He left quietly into the next room leaving his wife alone in extreme pain. She limps to the hall and stared down at her crying baby and slowly stroke his soft spiky hair. Trying to calm her baby down...

"At least you are not his son..."

She took another look back at Itachi, she wishes he died more than her husband. He looked just like the both of them, his father's face and his mother's eyes, hair and even his mother old kind, sweetheart personality she had lost years ago.

Mikoto wished she aborted Itachi, he was just a huge cruel reminder of her sad pathetic life. She looked at the infant in her arms and smiled, no trace of Fugaku in him. "What should your name be?"i She thought for a while before she had a name picked out.

"Sasuke...my sweet little Sasuke," she sang. She placed her newborn in her bed after cleaning him and limp to the kitchen to fix the bastards sandwich, he wasn't specific on what kind of sandwich he wanted so she just pull out two pieces of bread and slap a piece of turkey sandwich on it. He better not argue about it either, she silently thought to herself.

"Here go choke on this..." She said as she toss the plate to her husband, Fugaku looked up from his paperwork and frown at the food she gave him. "This wasn't what I asked for..." He quietly stated. "It again, this time pit some lettuce and tomatoes On that shit! Whoever heard of ham sandwich without no lettuce or tomatoes on it...dumb bitch!"

Mikoto took his plate and limb back to the kitchen to give him his food correctly, she was debating rather to put poison in his food or not. Itachi slowly open his eyes to the sight of his mother running back and forth.

"Mama, help me...please?" He begged as he slowly raised his hand. His cheek was swollen and had blood running down his face. "You were going to let Sasuke die, piss off." She said as rushed to her husband side.

"Sasuke? The baby..." He said with anger in his voice. "I hate that baby! I hate Sasuke!"

He got on his knees and wipe the blood off. Why did she hate him so much, he tries so hard. Maybe he isn't trying hard enough...he decided to do something nice and make her a picture, most kids he saw on tv give their mothers drawings and the mothers loves it, maybe it could work the same.

He didn't have any color pencils but he found a pen and paper...

'This time she'll love me for sure' he thought to himself.


End file.
